


sue me, i'm a little gay

by knees_of_bees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knees_of_bees/pseuds/knees_of_bees
Summary: I spit in her drink. I know, I know, it’s petty, but I was having a bad night, okay? You try serving a table full of preteens that leave gum wrappers as a tip, getting sprayed with baby vomit because some couple thought it’d be cute to take theirinfantout to dinner, and waiting on your schoolboy crush and his ginger girlfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	sue me, i'm a little gay

I spit in her drink. I know, I know, it’s petty, but I was having a bad night, okay? You try serving a table full of preteens that leave gum wrappers as a tip, getting sprayed with baby vomit because some couple thought it’d be cute to take their _infant_ out to dinner, and waiting on your schoolboy crush and his ginger girlfriend. Yeah, maybe it was childish to spit in Ginny Weasley’s drink; sue me.

Here’s the thing: people like to think the bad guy sneezes and poof! He’s a sweetie. It’s not that simple, nor that boring. Maybe I’m out of my Death Eater phase, but I’m not above charming my way through every situation or shoplifting some hair gel. Which, to be clear, I only did once.

After the war, I went into what the kids call a depression. See, the Ministry made every Death Eater and Death Eater affiliate pay an ungodly amount of fines to rebuild the wizarding world, and I was left broke, fatherless, and confused. Merlin, as if confused even covers it. I spent my whole life getting twisted rhetoric drilled into my head only to wake up one day and realize not only was my side wrong, they _lost_ , and just like that, everything I stood for and everyone I stood with was dead and gone.

I got a job in London waiting tables as if menial muggle labor would absolve my sins. I disappeared from wix society. I spent an unhealthy amount of time thinking about the “good guys,” wondering if they were doing well, wishing I could say sorry. I’d self-sabotage by scouring the prophet because maybe, if they were happy and successful, it would excuse years of torment from yours truly. It only made me feel crummy, especially when I read about Potter’s engagement to the Weasel girl.

I watched her sip it.

“They can say what they will about you, Malfoy,” she said, “but you deliver a mean strawberry lemonade.” She gave me a nod and her short hair swung forward. If only I could cut off baggage by chopping my hair like that.

“I’m here to serve,” I replied. I wish I could say I felt satisfaction, but I just felt sick. 

Call me gay, but Potter’s hot. The way his hair is in a perpetual state of just-got-snogged-in-a-broom-closet and his eyes do that angry glinting thing and his sly sarcasm slips just under the radar. Maybe I was relieved when Pansy told me she was a lesbian, and maybe it had to do with the kid I bullied. Maybe, _maybe_ my cruelty was an extension of internalized homophobia ― projection, if you will. Maybe I’m a dick about other people’s emotions because I can’t handle my own.

Frickin' sue me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an experiment; lemme know what you think.


End file.
